


Hidden

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble, F/M, Modern AU, jonsa drabblefest, sansa is married to Joffrey, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: He reaches for his gun on the desk. Sansa eyes him but he won’t use it on her husband – he’d like to – but he won’t. The job was to get hired as security and get dirt on Joff and his mother, not kill the man.The job wasn’t to fall in love with his wife, either.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Drabblefest May 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738762
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Hidden

Sansa wrenches her lips from his own, her pretty face struck with panic.

“What-“ Jon pants.

Her hand covers his mouth. _“Sh!”_ Sansa whispers, sharp with alarm, eyes darting to the door. Her red-as-rubies lipstick is smeared. He’ll find some of it on himself later during his shower.

A noise; the front door closing. _Oh shit._ Joff’s back. Joff’s back and Jon’s here in his home office with his pants around his ankles and that very man’s wife sat, panty-less on her husband’s desk.

“Sansa?” he calls up the stairs. “Snow?” A footfall creaks. This mansion is old. “You home?”

Jon’s pants are back up around his hips – loose, still undone, there’s no time for that. He reaches for his gun on the desk. Sansa eyes him but he won’t use it on her husband – he’d _like_ to – but he won’t. The job was to get hired as security and get dirt on Joff and his mother, not kill the man.

The job wasn’t to fall in love with his wife, either.

“The closet,” he whispers, hearing Joffrey reach the upper landing. Jon follows Sansa in, only just noticing her panties left on the floor in the nick of time. _“Shit!”_ he mutters, almost leaping to reach them. He crams himself up against her in the dark, tiny closet seconds before her husband walks through the door.

She’s close. Her panted breath sounds like it’s in stereo-surround-sound from where he is, squashed up against her in this confined space. They can hear Joffrey’s soft steps on the plush carpet, can see movement through the slats on the closet door. Jon looks Sansa in the eye and places a finger over his lips. She swallows, thin stripes of light painted across her throat.

Jon kisses her – can’t help it. She’s scared and lonely and lovely and far too good for the likes of her husband. Jon remembers the first time he’d kissed her; she’d faltered, lips moving against his before she came to herself and struck him across the face. _God-damn_ that had stung. He kind of expects her to do the same now. It’s not the same though. That first time, she’d suspected him of working for Cersei; a planted spy to test her loyalty to the Lannisters.

She knows better now. Knows he’d never turn on her. Knows he wants to get her out of here but needs to finish the job and get what he came for. She’s helping him as much as she can.

Joffrey sits down at his desk, leather chair creaking with his weight while Jon continues to kiss the man’s wife, unable to help the hand that slips between her thighs. Sansa gasps softly. Jon’s palm covers her sweet little mouth.

Joffrey switches on his computer, completely unaware that his wife’s fingers are curling around their security guard’s cock in the closet.


End file.
